Talk:Colin Davis
Two constructive criticisms: *Lieutenant is a pretty high rank, since it's a commissioned officer rank. At this rank he would likely be a dispatcher or the head of a platoon with a platoon sergeant as an assistant. However as Minh Young Kim led Delta Squad as a Lieutenant, it is possible for him to lead a squad or fireteam. But I still suggest making him an NCO. *That pic isn't the greatest. I can find you a better one if you like. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 21:50, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok with the him being a Lieutenant he was already a corporal at the end of the Pendulum Wars, and I'm going to add to the article that after the Pendulum Wars he left the army and couldn't make it to Jacinto in time, and became a stranded. When he did eventually get back in the year 4 A.E. and decided to rejoin the army but due to recent issues with stranded groups they said that if he lived long enough the highest rank he could become was a Lieutenant. For the picture it was the best i could find if you could find a better one perhaps an in game one that would be much appreciated. --Lieutenant Davis 22:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If he was enlisted, he couldn't become a commissioned officer. Here's some info on Army ranks. I suggest reading the rank descriptions, it helps you know what someone of that rank usually does. Soldiers who actually fight are generally Enlisted. Warrant Officers and Commissioned Officers generally have desk jobs. Anyway, I have a pic of Ben Carmine in GoW2 Versus that you could use, but his chest plate looks a bit messed up. Is that alright or should I look for another? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I hope I'm not being too hard on you BTW, I'm just trying to help you improve :) »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 23:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) no it's fine i enjoy criticism and for the enlisted not being able to become a commissioned officer i'm just assuming the COG has field promotions and since the COG army rank system seems to follow the US army rank system, and I've never seen a gear with any of the Warrant officer ranks I'd would thing that would put him at second Lieutenant but then again i'm not really familiar with how all of that works so correct me if im wrong. Also he was only promoted to Lieutenant after the sinking of Jacinto. The reason i included that is because Anya is a Lieutenant and she fights on whats left of the front lines. --Lieutenant Davis 23:55, November 8, 2011 (UTC) He'd need specialized extra schooling to become an officer but if you can make that work, then it's fine. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 00:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make it that when he left the army after the Pendulum Wars he thought that if he ever went back he would want to do it as an officer so during the six weeks in between the Pendulum Wars and Locust War he did attend an officers class sort of like ROTC. --Lieutenant Davis 01:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) That works, but he needs at least a year, I think. I'll look up how long the schooling takes. What about the pic? »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's a good pic: Don't use a thumbnail, put it in as »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 02:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about how the COG would feel about a Gear picking up an enemy gun and keeping it for himself. I could see that happening during the Lambent Invasion, but prior to that, he should use a Snub, not a Boltok. However picking up weapons during a battle and then discarding them when you're done is just fine. »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 21:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Paragraphs, man, paragraphs! I know, I've been meaning too.--Ew, there's Grub bits everywhere! (talk) 03:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC)